wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Orcs
Orc Campaign (game demo) The Swamps of Sorrow '' Blackhand has assigned you to an outpost in the Swamps of Sorrow. Your task is simple enough that even the War Chief feels you are capable of it. Construct at least six farms, so that we may keep our troops well fed and ready to do battle. Only a fool would leave his treasures unguarded, so you must also build a barracks for the defense of these farms. Grand Hamlet '' The Humans are growing strong in Grand Hamlet. An outpost will be placed under your dictatorship to use as you see fit. You must then prepare and lead a force to destroy Grand Hamlet and all that dwell there. Blackhand will brook no survivors - these Humans must be taught a hard lesson in the ways of humility. The Borderlands '' Your outpost in the Borderlands is being attacked by the Human armies. Blackhand wants you and the last soldiers in his cadre to defend the site...to the death. Should the War Chief raise enough gold to recruit reinforcements, he will dispatch them as soon as possible... Epilogue ''Blackhand demands your service to eradicate the human scum from this land. Resources are limited, however, so a contribution to summon forth more soldiers is required. You will then have command over the wolfriding Raiders, and be able to use the dark magiks of the Warlocks to control the powers of the underworld. There are mysterious dungeons to search, temples to desecrate, and the armies of King Llane to crush under your heel. Who will eventually control Azeroth is in your power to decide! Human Campaign (game demo) Regent '' As a test of your abilities, the King has appointed you as Regent over a small parcel of land. Since we must keep our armies in the field well supplied, you are to build the town into a farming center of no less than six farms. Construction of a barracks for defence is also advised, as our scouts have reported Orc patrols in the area. Kyross '' Now is the time for us to secure a lasting peace in the area around Grand Hamlet. You must seek out the Orcish outpost of Kyross that lies deep within the Swamps of Sorrow, and destroy it. Grand Hamlet '' A small village near the Borderlands is being attacked by an Orcish invasion force. You must take what few troops remain available to the King and defend the town for as long as possible. If the King can raise funds, reinforcements may be on the way... Epilogue ''King Llane has desperate need of your continued leadership in the battle against the Orc invasion of Azeroth. The coffers of the Kingdom are being bled dry by war, however, so your contribution is required to raise money for more armies. You will be able to augment your forces with brave, mounted knights and powerful conjurers that can summon creatures to fight for your cause. There are also great dangers that await you, as there are mines to be explored, monsters to be vanquished, and the evil forces of the Orc War Chief Blackhand to be conquered. The fate of Azeroth awaits! See also